Sangre Roja
by plagahood
Summary: Desde aquel fatídico dia, Knuckles el equidna, sintió que su cordura caía por la borda. [Fic participante en la actividad de Septiembre "Yo opto por el Mal" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


Espero les guste disfrútenlo!  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.  
[Fic participante en la actividad de Septiembre "Yo opto por el Mal" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]

.

.

.

La guerra demuestra el verdadero salvajismo que puede llegar a tener uno dentro. Está en nuestra naturaleza defendernos como sea de cualquier cosa que ponga en riego nuestras vidas pero ¿A que costo? Ambos bandos tenían sangre en sus manos. Y la cordura juega un papel importante en esa etapa.

La mente puede tolerar cualquier dolor interno o externo, dependiendo de lo que los ojos vean. Y Knuckles en la guerra contra Kragok, su cordura se desbordó.

-¿Julie..? Por favor... Reacciona... ¿Julie..? ¿Amor..? No... Por favor no...

La batalla en aquel suelo se tiñó de sangre, la sangre equidna, de hermanos peleando contra hermanos, amigos contra amigos, familia contra familia. Su compañera de armas y su ser mas querido de Mobius, se despedía de este mundo. Julie Su pendía de un hilo, su ritmo cardíaco disminuía y calor corporal se volvía helado. Knuckles no podía hacer nada contra esa terrible herida en su pecho, la granada que le estalló perforó sus pulmones, inhalando y exhalando sangre.

-Knu... Kn...

-...¿Julie? Oohh...

Ese último suspiro derribó moralmente al equidna rojo. Un grito desgarrador se hizo escuchar en todo el campo de batalla, los sobrevivientes y fieles seguidores notaron la gran pérdida de su líder.

La campaña contra Dark Legion duró muchos años, los mobians se vieron obligados a movilizarse por la guerra civil entre equidnas. Otros apoyaban a Knuckles y otros a Kragok. El conflicto interno era por cuestiones políticas y militares. El líder de Dark Legion quería militarizar Equidnapolis dejando de lado los arcos y flechas e imponiendo armas de fuego, con algunos cambios monárquicos. El líder tribal, no permitirá que la tecnología y las armas sean el alma de los equidnas. Comenzaron con discursos, luego siguieron las protestas, después los ataques terroristas, luego la guerra. Mobius nunca vio tanta sangre derramada.

-¿Papi?

Una pequeña equidna se acercó a Knuckles, que miraba desolado el cuerpo envuelto de Julie Su. Las lágrimas recorrían el duro rostro de ese equidna que a pesar de su fiero estado, se encontraba débil.

-¿Que pasa..? Ven aquí Lara.

-¿Es mamá? ¿Está durmiendo? -La equidna quería tocarla pero la mano de su padre intervino.

-Si hija. -Respondió el serio Knuckles. -Déjala dormir tranquila.

-Quiero que me lea un cuento antes de dormirme, me prometió que lo haría cuando volviera de jugar.

-Tu madre ahora debe descansar, tu abuelo lo leerá. -Knuckles la alzó y besó su frente.

-Pero a él no le gusta leer.

-No le gusta nada.

El equidna llevó a su hija hasta su habitación, en donde la colocó en el suave colchón y sábanas limpias. La pequeña se sentía triste por el hecho de que su madre no le leyera un libro antes de dormir, aún así, su padre la calmó.

-Buenas noches papi.

-Buenas noches hija, duérmete.

-Papi... ¿Mamá está bien?

-... Duérmete ¿Si? Te amo Lara.

Al cerrar la puerta, Knuckles soltó las lágrimas.

El equidna no podía quedarse quieto sin hacer nada. Mataron a su esposa, asesinaron a sus compañeros, tendrían que pagar de una forma. Se preparó para la siguiente campaña que iniciaría mañana por la mañana. Fue hasta el cuartel agarrando su lanza, un escudo y llamó al grito de batalla. Sus hermanos no respondieron, solo se limitaron a estar detrás de Locke, el viejo equidna.

-¿A donde crees que vas?

-Nuestros hermanos han caído en combate, quiero vengarlos.

-No te llevarás a nadie Knuckles, hubo un acuerdo. -Dijo el viejo acercándose. -Los demás reinos acordaron llamar a la bandera blanca, quieren hablar cara a cara con Kragok. Aceptó pero con algunos términos.

-¿Que no lo toquemos? ¡Mató a mi mujer! ¡Dejó huérfanos a muchos hijos incluso a tu nieta!

-¿Y tú?

Knuckles se quedó callado. Locke entendía ese dolor pero el honor era primero, era mejor hablar con palabras que con la espada. El joven equidna se negó a escucharlo, no toleró esa actitud de parte de su padre. De un golpe con su escudo, el hijo obligó a la fuerza a retroceder al padre.

-Siempre fuiste un cobarde Locke, desde que era niño no me ponías atención. No asumías el cargo como padre, y nunca lo fuiste. Eras mas que un fantasma que una figura paterna.

-Sé que estás furioso Knuckles, todos lo estamos, pero ya hubo demasiada sangre... Nuestra sangre.

-Por eso mamá te dejó...

Knuckles sin poder esquivarlo, recibió una fuerte bofetada del equidna. Ni siquiera ese golpe lo colocó en su lugar, los ojos de ese sacado guerrero rojo podían neutralizar a cenizas al enemigo.

-¡SAL DE MI VISTA!

Knuckles hirió a su padre em el brazo. La punta de la afilada lanza se tornó roja. Los demás miembros del clan quedaron asustados por la reacción violenta del joven equidna. Algunos por miedo, se unieron y otros ayudaron a Locke.

-¡Hijo... Si pasas esa puerta... Obligaré a que te retractes!

-No hiciste lo mismo por mamá... Ahora yo haré lo que tú no hiciste.

-¿Knuckles? ¿Hijo? ¡HIJO!

.

El líder de la Dark Legion era escoltado por las tropas de la reina Acorn. Todas las influencias políticas y monárquicas de Mobius eran testigos de la aclamada paz entre los bandos equidnas. El fin de la guerra civil estaba a punto de terminar con tan somo firmar una carta de rendición.

La carta dictaba que el conflicto sería terminado si el líder separatista Kragok y el líder rebelde Locke aclaren su punto de vista bajo los ojos de los demás países y reinos, así evitando una seguidilla de más muertes.

La sesión empezó, la reina Acorn se puso delante de los líderes equidnas y a su alrededor, las demás entidades sentadas rodeándolos. Como jueza de la sesión, ordenó que inicie la charla.

Locke fue el primero en hablar.

Suspiró por unos momentos viendo su brazo vendado para luego soltar palabras. -Mobians, sé lo que todos están queriendo hacer y se los agradezco mucho. Todos estos años de guerra, todas las vidas perdidas, todo esto, fue por una causa. Nuestro pueblo es el mas viejo de todos, y lo saben. Sé que otros reinos y países tienen leyes, mejores estados de salud y bienestar económico, pero nuestro pueblo ha vivido con cierta cultura. No podemos ser el país con mayor tecnología de todos, no podemos acostumbrarnos a todo de golpe. Nos volveríamos dependientes de aparatos electrónicos, volviéndonos perezosos y vulnerables. Nuestras costumbres se echarían a la basura. Toda nuestra historia, lo haría.

La reina Acorn asentó y luego miró al separatista, que era el segundo en hablar.

-Sé lo que... Mi par habla. Eh visto todo como para oponerme a eso, y soy la prueba. Perdí mi brazo y ahora gozo de uno nuevo, con la ciencia y tecnología que tenemos. Entiendo que sería un giro de ciento treinta grados si de repente de curar con hierbas podemos curar con instrumentos quirúrgicos. Vi jóvenes con las extremidades amputadas, sufríamos hambre cuando se agotaba los recursos de la temporada. Creo que mis manos están tan manchadas de sangre como las de él, por una causa.

Los demás comenzaron a murmurar, ambos bandos tenían razón. La sentencia podía llegar a durar días, meses o años con respecto a la guerra civil. La jueza, ordenó silencio agitando levemente sus manos.

-Tenemos un gran conflicto aquí, ambos pelean por lo mejor de su pueblo. Por un lado tenemos a un equidna que quiere conservar la tradición de su pueblo o mejor dicho, su vida. Y por otra parte, tenemos a otro equidna que quiere que su gente esté al alcance de la tecnología para su beneficio, que esté a la par de las demás naciones. No quiero meterme en sus asuntos pero su guerra causó la destrucción de su raza, y propongo de que la tribu equidna sea dividida en dos. Es lo mas justo que puedo aconsejar, sé que no lo quiere hacer pero por favor... Basta de pelear, se los ruego.

-¡ME OPONGO!

Knuckles con sus seguidores fueron tras Kragok a punta de lanzas. Las personas corrían por la fiereza de esos equidnas enojados que trataban de acercarse al objetivo. El joven guerrero quería tener el corazón de ese separatista en sus manos.

Una estela azul lo golpeó fuertemente, lanzándolo unos metros atrás. Sonic el erizo azul, junto con los Chaotix protegían a Kragok.

-¡KNUCKLES PARA! tienes que parar! -Gritaba el erizo.

-¿Piensas que puedes detenerme Sonic?

-¡Estupido! Tú no eres así amigo ¿Donde quedó ese Knuckles que peleaba por justicia? -El cocodrilo Vector se puso delante.

-¿De que lado están? Voy a ser lo que la justicia nunca hace, mataré a Kragok con mis puños así que, decidan. ¿Están conmigo?

-¡HIJO! -Gritó Locke a Knuckles. -Piensa en Lara.

-Yo... Yo... ¡Vengaré a Julie Su! ¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!

El equidna rojo estaba sacado de sus casillas, atacaba a sus amigos sin importarles si su lanza atravesaría su carne. Ni siquiera Sonic con su velocidad pudo derribar al fiero equidna.

Corriendo con toda su ira, Knuckles saltó y traspasó el corazón de Locke, su propio padre. Se interpuso entre el y Kragok, su enemigo. La rabia por asesinar al que le quitó la vida a Julie Su no logró ver su entorno. El equidna aún con la lanza en su pecho, trató de levantarse pero el acero de esa arma cortaba su carne.

-¿Locke..? ¡AAAHH!

Vector logró noquear a Knuckles de un derechazo. Con la ayuda de los guardias, los seguidores del joven equidna se rindieron, lanzando sus espadas al suelo.

Sonic no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera los médicos al ver que Locke no respiraba, era en vano.

.

Tras todos los acontecimientos pasados, Equidnapolis quedó a cargo de Kragok y su visión gano, pero por respeto de su rival fallecido, las viejas costumbres seguían de pie.

Knuckles fue encerrado en prisión, vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día, como tres comidas diarias, con la condición de que cumpla su condena.

El erizo azul junto con su mejor amigo Tails y los Chaotix, llevaron a la ya madura Lara Su tras pasar unos años, para que vea a su padre. Los guardias los guiaron hasta la celda donde ese equidna viviría el resto de su vida.

Era el momento de verlo cara a cara, la joven equidna lo observaba tratando de que por lo menos trate de calmar su ira. Padre e hija se veían y Lara, solo podía ver a un Knuckles diferente, sin emociones, sin compasión.

-Mira Lara, ese es tu padre. -Dijo Sonic murmurándole.

-Este... Este no es mi padre...

El equidna seguía con la vista a sus amigos yéndose con la asustada Lara Su. Perdió a su esposa, perdió a su padre, perdió a sus amigos, perdió a su hija. Hasta ella le tenía miedo. Su ira acumulada aumentaba drásticamente, sintió que ese dia, donde pondría fin a la guerra, fue arrebatado. Su orgullo no cedería, no se culparía a él mismo, culparía a los demás por interponerse en su camino. Su sed de venganza sería contado en la pared, con las puntas afiladas de sus nudillos. Se decidió a sí mismo que, cuando escape de prisión, su misión sería completada.

Fin  
.


End file.
